Elfen Bee
by botgal
Summary: Bumblebee has a dark and twisted past that noone knows about... or do they. This follows years after the events of his troubled past. Now he meets both allies and enemies old and new, and, maybe, a new love.
1. Bumblebee's Hidden Power

Hello everybody! * People cheer * Silence! I kill you. Anyways, here's another fanfic courtesy of muah! I know I have other fanfics to work on, but I have so many ideas floating around in my head that I have to write them down before I lose them! This particular 'fic is based off of an anime called 'Elfen Lied' That's german for 'Elfen Song'. It's a really gory anime, you no likey, you no have ready. Anyways, Iownnothing,itallbelongstoit'srightfulandrespectedowners! Enjoy!

All hail the almighty and all powerful Megatron! Lugnut shouted as he threw a cement truck at the autobots.

Man, doesn't he ever shut up? Sari complained as she and Bumblebee dodged the flying truck.

Nope, and that makes him all the more annoying. Ratchet grumbled as he used his electro-magnets to throw a bunch of metal poles in Lugnut's direction.

Ve vill turn ju all into sheet metal! Zzzzttt Oh, vait, ve already have sum. Ah hahaahaha! Blitzwing yelled first as Hothead, than as Random.

Hey Blitzbrain! Bumblebee yelled as he zoomed in front of the triple charger, Who uses ice as a weapon? For a second there, I thought you were a transforming freezer!

Zzzttt Ju vant heet? I'll show ju heet! Hothead yelled as he tried to hit the yellow scout with red-hot plasma bolts.

Hey, hey, watch the paint job! Bumblebee yelled as he fired some stinger zaps at the crazy decepticon.

Look out! Bulkhead yelled as Lugnut fired a bushel of rockets at the autobots.

Ya can't hit what ya can't catch! Bumblebee bragged as he easily dodged the missles.

Zzzttt. Hmm, ve vill zee about zat. Icy said quietly. He quietly zoomed behind the autobots as they concentrated their fire on Lugnut, who was then throwing a handful of plasma grenades. Blitzwing pulled out a decepticon sized sniper rifle and aimed it at the back of Bubmlebee's helm. Icy allowed a small, thin smile to cross his faceplated as he aimed at the most vulnerable spot on the back of Bumblebee's neck. Farevell autobot he whispered. The weapon fired silently as he pulled the trigger and the bullet zoomed on its death-course towards the scout. Just as it seemed that it would be the end of Bumblebee, he turned his head to the side at the last second so the bullet made contact with his helmet instead. Still, it was enough power to send the young 'bot flying towards a wall with a stream of blue energon trailing out behind him.

Bumblebee! Optimus Prime yelled as the second-smallest member of his team crashed head-first into the solid steel wall. Prowl's faceplate twisted into an expression of pure rage as he threw some accurate shurikens at Lugnut.

Zzzttt. Dzat, ze zniper rifle didn't vork! Vy I ought to! Zzzztt. Oh dear. Blitzwing yelled as Hothead, then whispered as Icy as the auto bots turned around to glare at him. Sari's eyes were especially dangerous looking, with complete murder etched into their very fabric. Ratchet cried out in anger as he turned back around and ran towards Bumblebee. Blitzwing had enough sense to freeze Ratchet's feet to the floor and to fly over to the fallen scout while they were too shocked to do anything.

Now, I vill zay vat ve vant nize und zlow. Icy said carefully while holding the sniper rifle in his right servo and pointing it at Bumblebee's neck. Ju vill give us zat allzpark fragment nize und eazy, und zen ve vill fly off, zo ju can tzeat your leettle friend o... VHAT! Blitzwing yelled. He had turned around to look at Bumblebee as he was talking, and was surprised to see that the little mech had gotten up.

How did ju-? Hmph never mind, jour friendz vill be giving uz ze allzpark fzagment zoon und ve vell be letting ju go anyvay, right he finished pointedly as he turned to look back at the staring autobots. All the while, Bumblebee had just stood there slightly leaning against the wall, keeping his eyes shut with a slight shadow over them. Zzzttt. Vhat? Ju vill not zpeak to me? Fine zen, zis vill be your fault! Hothead yelled as he pulled his hand back to ready for a punch. The autobots closed their eyes as they waited fo the impact, but it didn't come. They looked up in surprise and saw Blitzwing's hand about an inch from Bumblebee's face. It almost looked like he was struggling to move it.

Vat? Vy can't I move my arm? Hothead yelled as he pushed even harder to continue the punch. It happened fast. Ratchet saw the metal around Blitzwing's shoulder slightly dent, then the entire arm rip completely off, leaving only a sparking stump dripping bright blue energon. He cried out in agony as Lugnut and the autobots watched on. Bulkhead shifted his gaze back to Bumblebee and saw that he had opened his optics. They were a dark shimmering red with no pupils.

Bumblebee stared blankly with those dark, sparkless, optics; then took a staggering step forward. He glared furiously at the injured triple-charger, then took another step forward. Then, while everyone was looking; a small, but sharp sliver of metal slowly rose into the air, turned point-first towards Blitzwing, then zoomed forward. It went straight through an important joint in his arm, making him unable to move it but feel the excrutiating pain coming from his right leg twisted in all directions agonizingly slow, until it finally just sliced off too.

He turned his head upward to look at the scout, only for his big round optic to be sliced in half. His personality was Icy, because Random was too crazy to show the pain, and Hothead was nowhere near strong enough to express the agonizing torture he was going through. Lugnut finally came to his senses and threw an energy lasso to his battered partener, whom he then put inside him in alt mode and flew back to base to treat his wounds.

Prowl snapped out of his daze the fastest and grabbed Sari who was shuffling dazedly closer to Bumblebee. Hey! What was that for! Sari yelled as she struggled in Prowls grip.

Sari, don't you see? Something is terribly wrong with Bumblebee! He looked back up at the scout who was glaring at him the same way he was glaring at Blitzwing. Bulkhead just barely dodged a group of steel I-bars as they came hurtling at him.

Hey! Bumblebee, it's me ,Bulky, your buddy. Remember little bud'? he shouted trying to jog the scout's memory.

You must be mistaken, grunt, I have no friends. I never had, and I never will. No one would want me as a friend, everybody hates me, they all think I'm a freak. Bumblebee said darkly to everyone's shock.

Bumblebee listen, you're wrong. We are your friends, remember all the time's we've fought Decepticons together? Prime said calmly trying to jog the young scouts memory. All he received was a steel pillar hurtling right towards him.

Sorry to do this buddy, but you've gotta calm down! Bulkhead said before shooting his wrecking ball towards him. It just stopped in midair about the same time the shurikens Prowl threw did.

They both just went flying back at the owners and dug themselves into a tree. While all of this had been happening, Sari was edging around to behind Bumblebee.

I'm sorry Bumblebee, but I have no choice she said as she threw an energy sphere towards her friend. It made direct contact and sent the scout flying. He had just enough energy to slightly lift up his hand, then dropped it as he fell unconcious.

Well, that was it. Don't worry there will be plenty more chapters to come. Just you wait. Have fun, be safe, and prepare for the zombie apocalypse. Bye! 


	2. Amnesia

* Everyone sees me sitting at my netbook and that wierdo orange cat thing from Azumanga Daioh floats down outside the window. *

Chiyo chi-chi: Hello efurybody.

Me: Ah!

Chiyo chi-chi: How are you! Fine, zank you.

Me: Oh my gah!

Chiyo chi-chi: I wish I was a bird.

Me: Why are you speaking in english?

Chiyo chi-chi: My daughter is going to America.

Me: A bird?

Chiyo chi-chi: Not a bird. I am a cat! If I'm not a cat, what am I?

Me: Your face sorta looks like Mori, the previous prime minister... * Chiyo chi-chi starts shaking and turning different colors. * Ah! I'm sorry! *a black cat walks in the room *

Chiyo chi-chi: Are you a real cat? But look at my cat tongue. Thus proving I'm a cat!

Me: Ah, I have a cat tongue too!

Chiyo chi-chi: Then I shall pull out your tongue!

Me: WHAT! WHY!

And that was a little comedy brought to you by Azumanga Daioh (Do not own)! I know that I'm a little slow but I'm going as fast as I can! I own nothing by the way. Now to answer to the reviews.

sain-kookie- I love reviewing first, it's strangely satisfying. I'll update as fast as I can and I hope that you'll keep reviewing. Remember, reviews are the things that keep my stories going!

Smokes91- THank you. I'll keep writing as fast as I can. You should really watch Elfen Lied if you want to know how a lot of this works out.

I own nothing! Now here we gooooo!

Sari looked down at her unconscious friend on the berth in the med-bay. He looked fine since Ratchet had fixed all of his injuries while 'Bee was unconscious, but she had other things on her mind.

_'I have no friends. I never have, and I never will. No one would want me as a friend, everybody hates me, they all think I'm a freak.'_

_Why would he say something like that? That was not the Bumblebee I know. Also, why were his optics red like that. The only 'bots with red eyes that I've ever seen are Decepticons, and not even their eyes are like that. _Sari thought back to not four hours ago when he had looked at them with those cold, merciless optics. It was like he didn't even recodnize any of them. Sari was snapped out of her thoughts by everyone else coming into the med-bay.

"How is he?" Prowl asked, trying to keep his voice flat and emotionless.

"He's stable, that's for sure" Ratchet answered.

"I think he's asking if you found out why he was acting like that. I've never seen any kind of power like that." Prime said as he looked down at the yellow scout. "Have you Ratchet? Ratchet?" Ratchet had stopped listening to him for a moment and was staring off into space.

"What? Oh, sorry Prime. I have seen that kind of power and had hoped that I never would again. Apparently my wish wasn't granted." He sighed and looked at the floor. At that moment they heard a small groan. Eveyone looked down to see the young scout twitching and groaning.

"I think he's waking up" Bulkhead said with an edge of panic in his voice. Everyone stood back as he opened his optics. Sari's face lit up as she saw his optics were back to their normal baby blue.

"Bumblebee! Bumblebee I'm so glad you're alright!" she shouted as she jumped down and hugged the scouts arm as he sat up.

"Nyu?" Sari's eyes opened quickly as she looked up at Bumblebee who was looking down at her.

"What?" she asked as she looked up into his blank optics.

"Nyu" he said again as he looked down at her in a puzzled manner.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" Bulkhead said with panic more acknowledgable in his voice. Ratchet grabbed a scanner and ran it over the scout's head who edged away like a frightened sparkling.

"Just as I feared. His processor was damaged by those blows to the head. He's lost his memory." Ratchet said getting quieter as he spoke.

"What!" Sari shouted. "Great. Not only was my friend horribly injured, but he's lost his memory too! This is just, just..." she didn't finish her sentence as she had started to cry. Bumblebee looked down at her in a concerned way as he watched the tears drip down her face. He slowly put a finger forward and gently wiped the tears off of her dark face. "What?" she whispered as he lifted her up to face level.

"Nyu?" he asked gently as he looked her in the eye. He then just as slowly brought her up into a hug against his neck.

"Guys, I think he remembers something!" Sari cried happily through her tears.

Ratchet scanned Bumblebee's head again, more slowly this time. "Yep, the kid's entire processor wasn't wiped, just about 90%. He remembers how to transform and use his weapons, but he only has vague memories of all of us since we're so implanted into his memory core."

"So, we can still do something?" Prowl asked slowly.

"Yes, but it will still take a lot of time to get him back on track. Though he may never be the same as he was before, so don't get your hopes too high." Ratchet said as he put the scanner away.

"I don't care if it takes me the rest of my life, I will help Bumblebee as best as I can. We'll work through this together!" Sari cried happily yet seriously.

"Nyu!" 'Bee cried in agreement.

Meanwhile...

Blitzwing was lying on a medical berth also, except he was in the cave on dinobot island. Lugnut had repaired him best he could, giving him a new arm and leg, repairing his optic, and putting his other arm back online. He was now ust sitting there, watching as the triple-charger muttered in his troubled stasis.

"Kind, mein Kind. Vektoren. Diclonius. Mond-Feuer" He muttered as his head turned restlessly from side to side. He suddenly shot up and made a startled noise. "vhere am I?" he asked breathlessly.

"You are in the medical room." Megatron said as he entered the room. "Hmmm. I never thought the _great, kind_ Optimus Prime would do this." He said thoughtfully.

"Nein my leige. It vas not Optimus Prime, but ze zmall yellow 'bot. Vhat vas hiz name? Bumblebee." Icy said as he looked up at his leader and tested his new limbs.

"Hm. It takes a great power to be able to do this to a decepticon." Megatron looked thoughtful for a moment. "Blitzwing! Lugnut! I want you both to capture that 'bot and bring him to me! He may be of use to us. If we can't get him to do as I say I shall simply use him as a hostage. Am I clear?"

"Yes my leige. We shall get on it right away, oh glorious leader!" Lugnut said as he bowed on one knee.

Blitzwing snapped out of a train of deep thought that he had gotten into while they had been talking. "Hnh? Oh, jez my leige, ve jall go right now." he said as stood up.

Megatron looked at his two soldiers as they started to leave. "Go on, go and get that 'bot!"

Oohhh. So now Megatron wants Bumblebee's powers while the poor 'bot has lost his memory. I hope you all liked it. I also hope you liked that little comedy routine from the beginning. Anyways, I gotta go soon. Remember to review and tell your friends, gotta go, bye!


	3. Realization

Hellooooooo! I am Lindesy Lohan! Just kidding. I hope all of you who are reading are enjoying so far. I just keep on trucking. Although it would be nice if some of you reviewed once in a while. * hint, hint *. Anyways, now to answer my reviews, sorry, my _review._

sain-kookie- I'm just updating as fast as I can. I'm trying to draw out the suspense as long as I can. As for Blitzwing knowing something about Bee, well you'll have to keep reading to find out, you've got a keen eye for spotting that. Tryin' mah best here people!

Now, I own nothing it all belongs to it's rightful and respected owners blah blah bladih-blah blah, on with the story!

"ALright Bumblebee, readyyyyy, go!" Sari shot a clay disk out of the launcher and Bumblebee hit it with his stinger blast right on target. "Sweet! Nice shot Bumblebee!"

Bumblebee closed his eyes and smiled and retorted with a happy "Nyu!" Sari did this five more times before Prowl came out.

"WHat are you doing?" he asked as he looked around at all of the pieces of shattered clay.

"Just doing a little target practice with Bumblebee. It looks like he's still a sharp-shooter!" she said happily

"Either way, I brought out some energon so he could eat" he said, placing down a tray with two energon cubes. There are two types of energon, the kind that can be eaten and the kind that can be drunk. These cubes were one of each. Bumblebee thanked him ( well, at least he thought that Bee thanked him, it was kind of hard to tell when he only said 'nyu') and began eating the food. The Bumblebee Prowl knew would scarf down a cube in under five seconds and then be off again. This one took his time eating the food, eating and drinking one chip and one sip at a time.

When he had finally finished he stood up and likcked his lips. He looked up happily at Prowl who returned with a slight smile then went back inside.

Meanwhile...

Lugnut and Blitzwing were sitting on top of a blimp and thinking about what to do next. Lugnut turned to Blitzwing and said gruffly, "Blitzwing, I know you and because of that I also know that you know something about this. What do you know?"

Icy sighed and said "Lugnug, I know many zings, and if I told ju vhat zey are, ju vould dearly vish I hadn't told ju. Let uz go find zat 'bot und Zzzzt! Zing heem a happy song!"

Lugnut rolled his huge optic. Out of all of Blitwing's personalities, Random was by far the most annoying of them all. They then jumped off and transformed to go and find their target.

Back with the autobots...

Sari and Bee were sitting in the shade and resting after their target practice. "I gotta say Bee, I'm impressed. You did _way_ better than I thought you would on your first attempt. I'm proud of you Bumblebee." she said from his shoulder. Bumblebee smiled proudly and stood up when he saw Prime coming his way.

"Thank you again for helping us with this Sari" Prime said as he looked at the human who jumped off the scouts shoulder and onto the ground.

"Bumblebee's my friend, it's the least I can do. Like I said, I'm going to help him get over this and that's what I'm gonna do." she said with her arms crossed over her chest. All of a sudden Bumblebee got a strange expression on his face and started pointing at something behind Prime. "What's the matter Bumblebee?" she asked as she wondered about her friend's strange behavior.

Then, withought warning, Bumblebee grabbed Sari and tackled Prime to the ground. "Bumblebee what is the meaning of-?" Prime never got to finish his sentence as an energy bolt hit the ground where they were just a minute ago.

"Peekaboo, I zee ju!" Random called down from above.

"Decepticons, I should have known. Thank you for saving us Bumblebee." Prime said looking at his smallest soldier. He answered with a simple 'Nyu'.

Of course another fight ensued and they battled viciously. Ratchet noticed that Blitzwing seemed to be keeping at a distance. Blitzwing blasted again and only managed to blast the ground apart into rocks. Withought any sort of warning, Bumblebee was knocked on his stomach by a rock the size of a motorcycle landing a solid hit on the back of his head.

"Bumblebee!" Bulkhead shouted as his little friend was sent face-first into the ground. Lugnut immediately zoomed down and grabbed the yellow scout. Prowl quickly realized what was going on and threw some shurikens as him, which unforunately missed. Lugnut had grabbed Bumblebee by the wrist and flown back up so he was hovering in the air next to Blitzwing. Or, at least he tried to. Whenever Lugnut tried to get near to Blitzwing, the triple-charger moved away. Lugnut merely shrugged this off as Blitzwing being crazy again.

Just as she mammoth was about to take off, his chassis was sliced cleanly open. The Autobots and Sari watched in terror as the two robots fell out of the sky. Ratchet used his electro-magnets to gently place Bumblebee on the ground, more out of instinct than concern for the young scout.

Then, something happened. Bumblebee stood up slowly and deliberately and looked down at the bleeding Decepticon, his eyes were the same evil red color they had been before. Then, just as Lugnut's four small eyes were painfully sliced off, Blitzwing's eyes widened in both horror and realization. "No." he whispered.


	4. Capture

Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy with my other stories, and inventing a new cure for writers cramp! And it's name is, writer's block. Either way, I'm here now. Here's the next chappie'. I own nothing.

"Pitiful, just like a decepticon. All threat, no power behind it." Bumblebee said in that strange, sparkless voice he had used the last time he had gotten lke this. Blitzwing blasted at the scout's back, only for the laser bolts to stop in mid-air and fly back twice as fast, hitting their owner twice as hard. The triple-charger grimaced as the blasts hit his shoulder but didn't dent the armor.

Lugnut managed to get himself into a sitting position against a wall he had somehow dragged himself to. Bumblebee glared at him with a sparkless stare and just stood there as giant chunks tore out of the ground an hurled themselves in all directions. Blitzwing looked as the giant he had known for so long, and saw something he had never seen in him before.

Fear. In the giant's optics, he could see pure, animalistic fear. While Bumblebee threw the clods of earth around Blitzwing's vision blurred so much he had to close his optics and rub them. When he opened them again, what he saw made him close his optics and rub them. He saw what seemed to be semi-invisible arms surrounding the scout in a flurry of almost unseeable movement. His face changed to Hothead and the optics behind the visor narrowed. He knew what he had to do.

While the scout was distracted by his teammates trying to stop him, Blitzwing found himself the perfect opportunity. He picked up one of the earlier discarded pieces of rock, aimed, and threw it. The piece of earth hit him right between the horns, and collapsed to the ground with a large clang.

"Bumblebee!" Sari shouted as she rolled towards him using her energy blades. Just as she was about to reach him, a cloud of dust kicked itself up and blew her back to the others. They looked up, and saw Megatron himself!

"What do you want Megatron" Prime yelled as the leader floated above the scout.

"Why isn't it obvious Prime? Power. All any mech ever wants is power. And I do believe I have just found what could be one of the most powerful mechs in this galaxy." With that he reached down and picked up the yellow mech like he was a doll. Blitzwing grabbed Lugnut with some difficulty and flew off before anyone even had a chance to say something. "Farewell Prime. Oh, and don't worry, your small friend will be fine, as my latest hench-bot."

He began flying off, but not before Sari took a running leap and clung to his giant leg. Megatron simply shook her off as though she were a fly. She would have fallen at least 100 feet if it hadn't been fo Prowl catching her at the last second.

"Bumblebee!" she shouted as Megarton flew off into the distance. She stared at them for a second, then broke down crying in Prowl's hand.

When Bumblebee awoke, he found himself locked to a chair with metal clamps holding him by his wrists, neck, chassis, and ankles. He turned his head as best he could without hurting himself against the hard metal digging into his neck cables. Despite this, the room was completely dark, so it didn't matter if he looked around or not. A bliding light came on above him and images flashed before his now baby blue optics. He saw machines, test tubes, cell blocks, all sorts of different people. There was a very old red mech, a tall blue mech with a somehow large head, and four young autobots, three mechs and a femme.

A tall grey mech came out of the darkness and looked down upon him. At the sight of the seeming giant, Bumblebee whimpered and struggled against his bonds.

"Alright young one, let us see what we can do." the mech said as he smiled viley. 


	5. Prisoner's Tears

Hello all! Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, but now I'm back and ready to write! I do have one thing I'm thinking about, the question goes for my other 'fics too. I wonder, should I try to write one short chapter per week, or take a month to make two to three longer chapters? I'm leaving that up for all of you to decide. I do not own Transformers Animated or Elfen Lied, hope you all like it.

Bright lights, a cold metal hand slamming against the face, waves of pain flowing through the circuits at a break-neck pace. Megatron sneered down at the scared, pleading optics staring up at him. This was not the same mech that had twice defeated his soldiers. _Something must trigger the power, _he thought. _But what is it that triggers it!_ He took out his mental frustration by slamming another hit onto the weak, pathetic looking face below him. Bumblebee yelped like a kicked puppy and scrunched his optics closed, preparing himself for the next blow, it never came.

Instead, he felt the restraints holding him to the chair release their vice-like grip on him. Before he could even think about trying to escape, he was dangling in the air by his throat, Megatron's large hand squeezing him so hard he thought he was going to be compacted. But that would have been too easy a death for Megatron's tastes. Instead, the young mech was tossed into the wall like a discarded rag doll. He didn't make a move to get up, but just whimpered in the corner he was thrown in, clutching the many dents in his armor.

Just when he thought it was all over, he felt another great hand close around his chassis and lift him into the air. He dared to open his optics and saw a purple mammoth with green servos and a single gigantic optic like a cyclops. He was carried out of that room and thrown into a cell with energy beams for bars. It was completely bare, but it served to let him simply nurse his wounds and whimper. The mammoth left as soon as he was contained.

When the giant left, he had a flash of memory. It was that girl, the one with the red hair and the yellow dress. It was like a single-frame picture. She was smiling at him, her crystal-blue optics shining like true gems. When the flash ended, Bumblebee felt something at the corner of his optics, something that spilled out slightly and dripped down his smooth faceplates. He wiped it off and felt more of it running down his face. He couldn't help it, couldn't stop it, all he could do was curl into a pathetic ball and let the liquid run down his face, and emit small clicking sounds as he thought of that girl.

Sorry the chapter's so short, I just really wanted to get this updated. So, should I do short once-a-week chapters, or two-to-three semi-long chapters at the end of every month? It's for you all to decide. Hope you enjoyed, just give me the answer in the reviews. Hope you keep reading!


	6. Rescue

Okay, I know it's been almost a year since I've updated this 'fic, and I deeply and sincerely apologize for that. Please don't kill me for not having updated sooner, I just haven't had the inspiration for this 'fic in a while. But, I made myself a vow when I started writing fanfictions. That vow is 'If I start writing a story, I will make sure I finish it, even if it kills me!'. I will stick to that vow and finish this, and all of my other 'fics if it's the last thing I do in my young life! I'll try my best to make up for lost time, but I can't make any specific promises. I can understand if any of you want to flame me for making you wait so long for the next chapter, just please be gentle with a poor writer without any inspiration for her older stories. Anyways, enough with my unnecessary ranting, here goes, hope it doesn't suck

Disclaimer: I do not own Elfen Lied or Transformers Animated, they both belong to their rightful and respected owners. Seriously, if I did own them, I wouldn't be writing fanfictions that have their elements now would I?

Bumblebee's stasis that night was not a peaceful one. It was filled with more strange visions of labs. But this time, the images and memories were clearer. He could remember names and attach them to faces. The three young 'bots, a green mech named Shocker, a bright orange mech named Mind-Mover, and a pink femme named Whirlwind. For some reason, their memories made him feel, what was the word, guilty?

Then there was the large-headed blue mech, his memory didn't seem all too distant. Even though Bumblebee couldn't place a name to the face, this mech seemed greatly important. He made sure to make a mental note about him and store it away. Then there was those others, the ones who seemed to be his friends. The large green one, the thin black one, the old red mech, the blue and red mech, and the small femme with the red hair. She was the one who he remembered the most, because her kindness and appearance had stuck out like in his memory core like a busted circuit.

Suddenly, there was a bright light shining in his face, disturbing his rest and snapping him to attention. He found that strange mech with three faces staring at him. Something about his face wasn't like the other decepticons, it wasn't completely filled with malice or hate. It was more like a sense of melancholy and curiosity. He kneeled down so they were both at the same eye level. For some reason, Bumblebee didn't feel scared. In fact, he felt safer than he had since he was kidnapped, was it only the day before it had happened?

"How are you?" The three-faced mech's voice was very deep, actually kind of soft and gentle. "Listen, I know vhat you can do, I've seen it. Also, I know vhat you are. I should, you are-" a loud explosion interrupted him in mid-sentence. He barely had time to turn around when he was struck in the face by a wrecking ball. Then a barrage of blue energy balls hit the bars of the cage and made them dissipate. Everything came as a blur after that. All Bumblebee saw next was blurred cave walls, the sound of heavy footsteps, and the bright sunlight once they finally burst outside. Next they boarded a boat and it sped off, leaving the island in the distance.

"Bumblebee!" The red-haired girl jumped and gave Bumblebee a big hug. While he was still curious about what the three-faced 'bot was going to say to him, he was happy to see her, and all the others again. He uttered a happy 'Nyuu', and smiled despite the slight pain from his many injuries at the hands of the decepticons. The girl smiled and looked at the others. "Let's go home guys."

Meanwhile, back on the island, Blitzwing was secretly watching the boat depart. _And so close to when I was going to tell him too. No matter, he'll learn soon enough, and I'll be waiting until he does._


End file.
